Exemplary embodiments relate generally to Internet Protocol Television environments, and more particularly, to collecting Internet Protocol Television environment device usage information within an Internet Protocol Television environment.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). A requirement for a user to play back IPTV operations is that a user has a computing device, such as a set top box, connected to their television for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, a set top box allows for a user to access an IPTV service and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service. IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to a residential user. As such, a user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet.